


sleepwalking

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepwalking, flatmates, harristarr, implied mclennon if you want, nobody is really hurt just scared, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: George and Ringo are flatmates in London. Ringo is sleepwalking and they need to talk
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	sleepwalking

It was a hard day in the studio. John and Paul's bickering over some harmonies. In George's opinion they were perfectly fine. He was getting tired of their screams. Not a full night of sleep wasn't good for his headache either. He looked around the room and noticed the cause of his sleepless night – Ringo

He was sitting behind the drums starring at the arguing pair. George remembered the loud snoring coming yesterday from the room of his flatmate. 

He tried once more „Um lads i think" Ringo coughed „we think song is all good, no need to change anything" He earned a nearly death stare from Paul. 

„Ok Mr. Perfectionist, me and Geo are going for a ciggie, you know what we think so get sort it out between you two" 

Not waiting for an answer he took his friend by the wrist and dragged him outside. „Wish they just could agree” Ringo scowled offering a cigarette to the other man. 

„Ta" He lighted his and Ringo's too, took a long drag and fixed his gaze somewhere far away.  
„Why so quiet Geo?" he asked a bit worried.

„Just tired y'know. You snored so loud i thought somebody was breaking in" he chuckled looking straight in the blue eyes.  
„Don't be ridiculous, it isn't that bad, is it?”

„You must be kidding, it's like an airplane" They both laughed loudly.

„Sorry then, you need to change the airlines” Ringo joked with a big grin. „Never” George said with a tenderness and confidence in his voice.

There it was, the comfortable silence causing the thoughts to float around. They were scared to share them, emotions to deep and precious to talk about. They preferred thinking at late hours not confronting it with the other man. The silence was protecting from the pain but wasn't helping going forward. 

„You think moon will be up tonight?” George was looking at the dark sky. 

„I'm not a fortune teller or something but weather seems nice, maybe there is a chance for a clear sky. Planning a romantic dinner Georgie?” Ringo asked winking.

„Nah just a witches’ meeting. Let's head back, maybe they didn't get divorced in those few minutes”

George opened the door and waited for him to go through them „Ladies first” he snickered. „Ah sod off George” „As you wish m'lady" he erned a gentle punch in the arm.

They found them laughing and fiddling around with their guitars. John broke his gaze from Paul as he looked at them. „All's great. Let's call it a night" „Yeah, get some rest lads” Paul followed. George yawned just thinking about his own bed. 

Ringo spitted out his toothpaste and looked in the mirror. He thought about his flatmate. It was a great idea of living together. They could be around themselves all the time. Keeping each other company and always having a chance to talk. He remembered their little private moment earlier today. How peaceful George looked there, standing outside looking at the sky. He could be there with him forever.

Ringo snapped out from his dreams. He should be sleeping already. In the way to his bedroom he saw a light in George's room „Goodnight Georgie”

He didn't know that his bandmate was waiting for the end of Ringo's routine and for his last words to him in that day. 

„Goodnight Ritchie” He smiled and turned off the small lamp. The pillow was cold and cozy but the sleep wasn't coming easily. Instead his mind wandered to the man behind the wall. Was he already sleeping?  
Hoping he was having a good dream not a nightmare.

George remembered one. It was few months ago. The band was somewhere, he couldn't tell what city it was. Ringo got out of the car last. They were walking fast avoiding any contact with the screaming girls. He heard Ringo calling his name loudly. When he turned around he saw two boys holdind his friend in a strong grips. For a split of a second his eyes caught a glimpse of a shining pair of scissors near Ringo's face. Their eyes expanded in fear. In the same moment George was next to him. The girl hasn't been prepared for two Beatles being so close to her so she put the scissors away surprised by their sudden presence. The younger man pulled out him from the strong grip. He put his hand protectively around his small waist. And quickly run away trying to calm down his friend.

Later that night he heard a small voice „Stop, let me go, help me Georgie, George!” He woke up Ringo from his bad dream and gently rubbed his back while hugging tightly, telling him that „it will be alright” After a few moments he made them tea and left the bed lamp on, assuring that he will always be here for him to help. His friend was fine and slept the whole night. Ringo surprised him with flowers at the morning, it was their way to say „thank you, I'm glad you're here with me"

With that fond memory George was sure that Ringo is safe and probably sleeping now in his bedroom. With the smile on his lips, he dozed off. But it wasn't given him to rest properly that night. 

George heard some noice coming from the corridor. He slowly opened his eyes, it was still dark. The shuffling grow louder and suddenly stopped. He rolled over in his bed to have a better view of the door. It opened unexpectedly and revealed Ringo standing there. In the low light from the windows he couldn't see his facial expression.

Ringo kept walking, he was mumbling something under his breath „Georgie, Georgie"  
„What is it Ritchie?” 

„Oh George i need you, please hold me love, i know you like, Georgie" And with the final sentence he lifted the duvet and crawled into the bed.

George squealed surprised by this sudden action, he was blushing hard from the words he just heard. When he brought his eyes to look at his friend, he saw that those blue eyes are clossed and his face looks peaceful like in a deep slumber. 

„Ah" a strong hands were now hugging him around his chest. Ringo closed the distance between their bodies, his head now in the crook of George's neck. He breathed out quietly „I love you, my beautiful boy”

George couldn't figure out what just happened. He didn't have the heart to wake up the man laying against him. But the things he just heard were ringing in his head. 

What does it even mean. Was he serious? Maybe this thing was just a dream and never happened. But the slight movement of Ringo's body was telling him otherwise.

Having him so closely was a nice feeling than laying alone in a cold bed. He felt something warm in his belly. That something was telling him it will be okay. His racing thoughts calmed down and soon George was sleeping too.

Ringo woke up slowly, he tried to stretched a bit, but there was something in his arms, someone and it was George. He nearly fell out from the bed.

What, what is going on? How does it happened? Did i do something stupid? Why am i in George's bed, together?

His mind already created several scenarios from having a bad dream, to being cold and ending with possibility of cuddling. He couldn't remember how did he get here.

Here so close to George, glued to his warm body. He could feel and hear his steady breaths. The soft material of his tshirt under his fingertips. The shining hair were nearly touching his own face, the scent of the citrus shampoo in his nostrils. 

George started to shifting, Ringo panicked, it was too late to get up and go to his own bed.

The young man blinked, the events from the night coming again to his sleepy mind. He realized that his hand were laying on top of these which were hugging him. He took his away and Ringo did the same.

„Good morning Ritch" the voice was hoarse after the night.

„Tell me please what is happening?” he was scared, frightened.

„Now, we're cuddling Ringo” a big grin appeared on his face.

„I can see what's now. But what happened before?” he couldn't remember a single thing.

George saddend a bit, his gaze now on his hand. He sighed „You want the truth or a story” 

It wasn't going well, but he must know what the hell is going on. „The truth please George”

He played with his long fingers not meeting those blue eyes which were studying him curiously. 

„I think last night you were sleepwalking Ringo, you came to my room and just pushed yourself into my bed. Look, i didn't have the heart to wake you up”

He laughed and breathed with a sigh of relief „Oh god, I'm so sorry George. You should have woken me, silly. You would be rested now"

Ringo was smiling, he sat up. George did the same, after a moment he found the courage and spoke again „There is something else. I don't know how to say it" he lowered his head.

„You know, you can tell me everything” he encouraged the younger man and took George's hands in his own and squeezed them waiting patiently.

„You were saying things, Ringo. Mumbling nonsense in your sleep” he couldn't bring himself to tell more.  
Ringo was curious „Like what, Geo?”

He took a deep breath, looked at their intertwined fingers and spoke „How you need me, how you wanted me to hold you and then and the end you, you said that you love me" 

Every word from the previous night was ringing in his head. He didn't want to confront his friend's eyes. It was all to much. Too much to handle.

„I said that?” he couldn't believe, the shock was paralyzing him. „I mean yeah, look Georgie, the things i said, it is all true” he had to say it. Ringo didn't wait for the fear. It was the perfect time.

He lifted off slowly his hand, took a lock of George's hair and tucked it behind the ear. The fingers rested under the chin causing the man to look into the blue eyes. 

He whispered „I'm in love with you Georgie” 

They stopped breathing, both looking in each other eyes, hoping to see their souls, their feelings. But it didn't happened, they still needed to communicate through words. But the connection between them was already there. And it would never break.

„I love you too Ritchie" he whispered back.  
Their lips met, it was tender, full of love and happiness.

In George's mind the thoughts weren't ringing loudly anymore.

There was only one, calm and soft 

‘ I'm kissing the man of my dreams, I'm kissing Richard Starkey ’


End file.
